With the rise of domestic terrorism in the form of school shootings, people are trying to protect children in many forms. Some are installing special locks or restricting access to schools and others are further restricting access to individual rooms inside the school building. Some schools have installed metal detectors and have hired security guards. Even with all of these existing protections implemented, very little empowerment has been given to the individual student to protect him or herself in the event of an active shooter situation. An improved device is needed.